Golf professionals and expert golfers are generally in agreement that a proper stance and a correct addressing of the ball are probably the most important physical aspects of the game. While each player may have individual characteristics concerning the stance, there still exist certain requirements necessary for hitting the ball in the direction desired and along a straight line. These requirements generally include the proper placement of the feet relative to the direction it is desired to hit the ball and also relative to the ball itself so that the club will properly contact the ball for both hitting the ball for distance and causing it to fly substantially along a straight line. Obviously a golfer must be able to hit the ball along a straight path before he can master the fine points of the game requiring intentional hooking and slicing.
In addition, if repetition is developed in the stance relative to the ball and in the addressing of the ball one will tend to develop the necessary muscles for a constant and proper swing. With very few exceptions the only opportunities for practicing and judging the swing of the individual are either on a driving range or during actual play. Even in actual play, there is not a repetition of the same shot but instead, one must shift from irons to woods to the putter, et cetera. Of course on the driving range one can practice repeatedly with a desired club but even in this circumstance there is little opportunity to judge each swing itself except for watching the flight of the ball. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a practice means which the golfer can use at home to both practice his golf swing and correctly judge his swing to develop a proper stance, address the ball and swing for effective playing of the game.